


Here We Are

by LittleInk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleInk/pseuds/LittleInk
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto didn't expect to meet  the love of his life during his part time job at his friends café, but things happen, and hes glad that they did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Kishimoto! If they didn't Narusasu would have been endgame without a doubt teehee

“Do you believe in love Mister?” Naruto looked down at the three foot something little girl standing on the other side of the counter and smiled brightly.

“Why yes I do! Why do you ask?” He shook his work hat which had a little bell attached to the side which made the girl laugh, a pleasant tinkling sound escaping her lips.

“My uncle is an incredibly grumpy old man, I’m just looking for someone to be the prince in his life.” She pouted, looking back at someone. Naruto scanned the coffee shop to find the girls guardian, but no one seemed to fit the ‘grumpy old man’ description that she provided him with.

“Who are you here with?” Naruto asked her.

“My uncle, he is a sunde.” At that he couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

“A Sunday? Like an ice cream or the day of the week?” Naruto teased her, while taking down a candy cane hanging from the mini Christmas tree beside him. He handed it over to the girl who smiled an adorable one toothed smile.

“Thank you Mister! I mean the anime sunde!”

“Anime? A tsundere!” Naruto exclaimed wide eyed, pleasantly surprised.

“Uncle makes me watch them with him when mama leaves us together, he loves cartoo-“

“Shisa!” A frumpy looking college student waddled up to the counter wrapped in a black coat that looked a couple of sizes too big, accompanied with a mask that just about covered his whole face. He looked out of place in the café that was full of bright colours celebrating Christmas, but he didn’t seem to care. He lowered his mask and glared at the girl who still had an extremely bright smile on her face.

“Uncle!” She exclaimed to Naruto's surprise, “here’s your Christmas present from me.” She gestured grandly towards Naruto who blushed under the stare of the grim looking man. He bowed slightly and then kneeled on the floor in front of Shisa.

“How many times have I told you not to run away from me! Do you want your father to kill me?” He pulled Shisa's beanie over her eyes and left a kiss on her forehead, which made the tinkling laughter escape her lips again. Then the dark haired man stood and turned towards Naruto who was almost about to start crying with how cute the scene in front of him was. He was a sucker for kids and cute boys interacting.

“I’m so sorry for all the trouble she has caused you, do I need to pay for that candy cane?” The man asked him, opening his wallet and bowing once again.

“No no no!” Naruto smiled, waving his hands to emphasize. The canes are kept on the tree to give to children anyways. I was surprised when you turned out to be the uncle she was finding a prince charming for, I thought it was going to be a forty something year old unmarried man.”

And then Naruto heard the most beautiful sound in the word emit from the goth man in front of him. A chuckle, one that could end world wars and make insane men sane. One that was so soothing, so wonderful, that Naruto wanted to convert it into an mp3 format and play it on loop for a long time.

Naruto was in love and he refused to let the man leave without a name or a number.

But by the time he got out of his daydream and looked, the two of them had disappeared without a trace. Or well, he saw their backs exiting the café, but as much as he wanted he couldn’t abandon his post from behind the counter and run. A tired sigh left his lips.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He heard Sakura's cheerful voice come from behind him. He turned and felt a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead by his best friend.

"I just met the love of my life, but he left." He sighed again, picking up his now cold hot chocolate from the counter and taking a sip.

"Another one?" Sakura's eyes crinkles up in delight.

"Not another one Sakura, THE one. I'm telling you, he's the one in going to live for and die for." Naruto turned to look at the door again, hoping that the love of his life would reenter the coffee shop panting as he ran to take his number, but alas! He didn't have such good luck.

"Okay Romeo, for your lost love you can have one more glass of hot chocolate, but not any more." Sakura ruffled his hair and went to greet a customer who had been unsurprisingly regular for the last one month, his close friend Lee.

Naruto knew that the two of them had the fattest crush on each other, but neither of them seemed to be in any rush to confess. Didn't mean that they weren't loud and obnoxious though. With both being terribly affectionate people Naruto had often walked in on the two of them cuddling to such an extent that he couldn't differentiate ones arms from the other. 

Lee waved from his seat when he caught his eye, and then turned back to flirt with Sakura throwing his head back in a loud laugh.

Naruto got back to work with his mood suddenly gloomy. The day went by with him making and serving a wide array of drinks to his customers, with occasional help from  Sakura and Lee when they saw him struggling with the trays. He left early after being reprimanded by Sakura for working too hard, even though he knew it was not needed as he spent a majority of the time day dreaming.

"Naruto, don't come in to work tomorrow, Kiba is taking an extra shift." Sakura smiled, expecting Naruto to be happy as he had been whining about a holiday for a while now, but he must have been confused to see him whine and stomp out of the shop with a frown on his face.


	2. 2

Not needing to go to work the next day made Naruto watch movies all night long and sleep throughout the next day. By the time he woke up the sun was a deep orange that was getting ready to set over the  gleaming horizon.

He was glad he lived in an apartment building that gave him a spectacular view of the sun rising and setting, and also the little river that peacefully slithered its way between the smaller homes that were built around it, but the only downside was the large distance he had to travel everyday.

Sighing he got out of bed, yawning and stretching to wake himself up. He decided to go out to eat for a change, lately not having the time to do that due the immense amount of workload he had taken upon himself.

The apartment he lived in perpetually looked like a clothing factory had exploded in it. There were colourful pieces of cloth that were strewn around, and unfinished clothes that were sitting around on his bed, desk and floor.

After leaving his last job for being overbearing and not giving him credit for his work, he opened up an etsy shop and started doing custom orders along with helping Sakura at her parents coffee shop, his life was good for now.

Lost in thoughts of his career and friends, he didn't realise when he reached his destination, his favourite little ramen shop that his parents used to take him to. The insides of the shop felt more like home to him than the apartment he lived in, and seeing familiar faces that he grew up around always made him feel better after a long day of work or a creative block in his mind.

Naruto ordered his usual and checked his phone for any new messages and calls, not surprised to see Sakura and Gaara's messages right at the top. He tapped Gaara's chat first, knowing that it would be his usual 'have you eaten' message that he religiously sent two times a day under strict instructions from Naruto'e foster dad Iruka, who was on a retreat with his husband, and Naruto's other dad, Kakashi Hatake. 

Kakashi and Iruka had adopted Naruto a year after his parents had passed away in a shootout that took place near their workplace. Initially Naruto couldn't stand Iruka's overbearing, loving nature because it reminded him of his dead mother, but eventually he learned to love it.

Naruto understood that Iruka wasn't looking to replace his mother, but just help him by giving him all the love he could, as he too was once an orphan who was lucky enough to find his family in the silver haired boy he grew up with, and later got married to.

Typing up a quick reply to Gaara, he assured his friend that he had eaten and sent a snap of his huge bowl of noodles along with it. He then opened Sakura's message and was about to reply when a dark blob sitting in the furthermost corner of the shop caught his eye.

Naruto shamelessly craned his neck, trying to see the face of the man who looked so out of place in a bright, cheery shop like Ichiraku.

Naruto leaned further back, unable to get a single glimpse of the mans face due to the cap placed awkwardly on his dark haired head. He felt his stool wobble and tried to balance himself so that he and his chair stayed steady, but the ruckus caused the man to look his way and a surprised yelp escaped Naruto's throat, making him lose balance and fall with a hard thump.

It was the man from yesterday. He FELL in front of the man from the coffee shop. 

The embarrassment coursing through his veins delayed the onset of pain and instead he felt his cheeks burn bright red.

"Haven't you learned not to do that with your chair?" Naruto looked up to see dark haired man standing with a hand out and a grimace on his face. He gave the rest of the customers a quick reassuring smile, and they turned their heads away after seeing that the blonde man wasn't hurt.

"I do it everyday and I've never fallen." Naruto huffed in false annoyance and took a hold of his outstretched hand. He pulled himself up using the strangers strong hand as a support and thanked him, still blushing.

"Are your cheeks always so red?" The other man asked him flatly, which made Naruto's cheeks feel even more hot. He didn't know it was possible. He imagined looking like a red beetroot in front of emo goth man and stuttered a shy 'no'.

"Its because I fell." Naruto said, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Hn, sure." The dark haired man scoffed.

"So whats your name?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Why should I tell you?" Emo goth man raised an eyebrow.

"Because this is the second time we've met and I keep calling you emo goth man in my head?" Naruto ended his sentence as a question, giving the other man the opportunity to outright refuse if he wanted, but he wasn't disappointed because a minute later he heard a quiet mumble.

"Could you repeat that? A little louder maybe?" Naruto teased.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke." Naruto tested the name on his tongue. "Thats a cute name, matches you perfectly." At that Sasuke raised his eyebrows once again. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a 23 year old freelance designer and I also work at my friends coffee shop ya know!"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response. 

"Since we both seem to be eating alone on this beautiful starry night, should we eat together?" Naruto gave Sasuke a cheeky smile.

"There's no stars out yet, pollution." Sasuke responded.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto urged. Sasuke sat down but moved his bowl slightly, that was enough invitation to Naruto who took his own bowl. They ate in complete silence, but it wasn't awkward. After a little more convincing Naruto managed to get Sasuke to exchange numbers right before the dark haired man got up to leave.

"If I text you, will you respond?" He asked Sasuke.

"You shouldn't stare at people so much Uzumaki Naruto, they will think you have a crush on them or something." And for the first time that day Naruto saw a semblance of a smile on Sasuke's face.


End file.
